The Perfect Escape
by sharksfan17
Summary: Madelyn Bass is considered one of the elite. She has grew up on the Upper East Side for her entire life. As she has got older she realized that she wanted to got to University of Washington, there she finds love, and at her old school, her loves enemy.
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Twilight or Gossip girl, yes this is a XOVER with Gossip Girl. :) Please read i hope you will enjoy it!

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had just finished brushing my dark brown hair and I had light make up around my big bright blue eyes. My school uniform was styled to my perfection. My pink headband and plaid skirt that was cut at the side so that everyone could see the crinoline underneath. The white shirt with the blue mini tie and the pink tights that matched my headband.

Blair had given me the ranks. I was happy about that it was something that I had never tried hard for. We had been bffs forever. I had stuck with her when Serena had left. I frowned at myself in the mirror. "You face may stay like that if you frown too much." I heard my brother Chuck say from behind me. Today was one of those days when Chuck stayed at the house with the family

"Dont you have somewhere to be? At your new speak easy or playing catch me if you can with Blair." I said walking over to the chair in my room and grabbed my Prada handbag. I rolled my eyes as I passed my brother.

"Good morning Madelyn ." I heard Lily say from behind her newspaper.

"Morning Lily." I replied and sat down across from her to eat. Eric and Jenny walked into the room and sat down also. Jenny and I had never gotten along. Jenny had always wanted to be close to Blair and I was. I had never understood why, I always tried to be nice to Jenny but she was rude back.

That was a big reason why I wasn't exactly like Blair. I didn't have a mean bone in my body, well most of the time. The only way that I got to sit on the steps was through Blair. She had given me the ranks, and it was sometimes hard for me to be mean to people. People tended to steer clear of me when I was, but as far as I know, I have more popularity than Blair, but I won't let her know that.

I picked at the food in front of me and I stood up when I was done. "Bye Lily." I said before I left.

Eric had caught up to me. I had always been close to him because of Serena. I was in desperate need of a coffee. "Eric are you in the mood for a coffee?" I asked him.

"Sure." He replied. We walked to the closes coffee shop and got a coffee, then continued our journey back to Constance. I arrived at the steps and there and saw Nate Archibald. Standing there. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Nate, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I am here to give you these." He said. He reached into his pocket and revealed two airplane tickets. I took one of them and looked at it. It was a plane ticket to Washington state.

I gave him another hug. "Thank You!" I said to him. All of this time not spilling my coffee once.

"The plane leaves tonight." He explained. "It's no private jet. But it's first class."I smiled even more at him.

Even though I loved wearing designer clothing and having designer handbags and such. I wanted to drive, I wanted to not be on a private jet all the time. There were some experiences in life that I wanted to have.

"I will come pick you up at five out plane leaves at seven. Don't worry. I have already spoken to Lily about it." I smiled and took a sip of my much needed coffee. "I'll see you later." He said to me and I nodded. He turned around and left. I took out my wallet and placed my plane ticket in there. I turned to talk to Eric and he was gone.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked the stairs and took my seat at the top of the steps, Jenny was the first to show up. Of course. We sat in silence, until our phones went off. I picked up my Droid and looked at the latest blast. It was no one that I cared about so I deleted the message. After a while more of silence I got up and headed to class.

The day seemed to go on forever. The same thought kept running through my head. How was I going to blend in Washington. At lunch I got out my phone and called Serena. She hopefully would know a normal place that I could go to shop or something that I could wear.

"Hey S it's me. I need your help." I told her.

"Nate told me that you might call. Don't worry I packed something's that you would wear. They can easily be mistaken by things that you can get at any store not on the UES."

"Thank you. You are a life saver." I told her. I hung up the phone and waited for the school to be over.

Once it was. I headed back home. I enjoyed the walk. I only walked on rare occasions but it was fun. I arrived at home and went up to my room. Lily was sitting on my bed. It made me jump. "Hi." I said to her.

"Madelyn. I have agreed to let you go on this adventure with Nate. Don't do anything stupid." She got up and walked out of the room. I smiled and went over to the pink suitcase. I placed it on my bed and looked at the clothing inside of it. Jeans. T shirts. Ugg boots. Flip-flops, and sweatshirts were what I revealed. This was going to be interesting. The door opened and Serena walked in.

"I hope that this works. I googled it." She told me and I laughed.

"It's perfect." I told her. I was more of a dress person. But this was what people in Washington wore. So that is what I am going to wear.

"I don't think that Nate talked to Chuck about this." I turned to her. My eyes were wide. Chuck had always been protective of me. Even though he didn't look or seem like that type. He was. I was more scares of him than I was of my father. I let out a sigh.

"I don't want to call him." I said to her. She reached into my bag and handed me my phone. I rolled my eyes and dialed Chucks number. "Hey Chuck." I said to him.

"Nate already talked to me. Don't worry. He asked be first. Kind of cliché but not but. I told him you can go. I did the favor of making you a reservation at your hotel." He told her. "Have fun. Don't drink too much." He said and she hung up before he could say anything.

"He already told him. Thank god." I said smiling. We spent the next hour or so talking. I packed a carryon bag to entertain myself. I couldn't wait for Nate to come and pick me up. I heard a light knock on the door and he was standing there. I smiles as he walked into the room.

"Ready to go?" He asked and she nodded. Serena stood up and gave her a hug before leaving the room. I grabbed my carry on and purse and Nate grabbed my suitcase and we left. We walked down to the limo and the driver took my bag from there. I got into the car and Nate followed.

"So I booked a campus tour for us to go on tomorrow." I smiled.

"That sounds amazing." I told him. I was so excited for this trip. We arrived at the airport a short while later. We passed through security, which was horrid. We got onto the plane and took off on our journey. I stayed awake for a few hours on the plane. But I found myself dosing off on Nate's shoulder.

I woke up to him shaking my shoulder slightly. I buried my head deeper in his shoulder. "Come on, Maddie"

"I'm up." I said and he laughed. "Hey no laughing at me." I said to him. I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my carry on and purse and headed off of the plane. Nate of course got a limo for us to take to the hotel. We arrived at the suite and dropped our things off.

For my thirteenth birthday. My father got me a hotel. He decided that it would be best to do so in case I was accepted into University of Washington. Half of the of top floor is my apartment.

I had enough time to take a shower and change into jeans and a t shirt and a sweatshirt before we left.

I walked unto the other room and Nate was watching some football game. He turned it off and got up. "Miss. Bass I do believe that you could pass as a non upper east sider." I shook my head and we walked out of the hotel. We caught a cab to U of W and the two of us made our way to the meeting spot, well sort of.

"Nate that is the last time that I listen to you for directions." I told him.

"I'm sorry. I asked the girl." He shrugged.

"I think she was giving you the way to her dorm." I said and he shrugged his shoulders. She was kind of hot." I rolled my eyes.

"Found it!" I said to him smiling. "I win." I walked over to the door and opened it. I walked over to the counter. I gave them our names and she handed me something to fill out. I took the paper and began filling it out. Nate sat down next to her. Reading the informational packet. Another male walked into the room. He was wheeling his father around in the wheelchair. I watched as they entered the room. I stood up and returned the clip board and sat back down. I took the other info that Nate wasn't reading, and I began reading that. The male sat down next to me. He was big, he had big arms and muscles. I looked at him and smiled He smiled back at me. I got a good look at him. He had tan skin and brown hair and eyes. Extremely cute also. She went back to reading the info. He got up and returned what he had filled out and sat back down.

"I'm Jacob." He said to me and he extended his hand.

"Madelyn." I replied and I took his hand. The tour guide walked out from behind the counter and began to lead us. I hit Nate on the arm, waking him up. He jumped and he stood up. "Come on lazy." We followed the tour guide.

I listened to her talk. It was so interesting. I already fell in love with the school. Around half way through the tour Nate tapped me on the shoulder. "Someone keeps on checking you out." He whispered. I looked to Jacob who was paying attention to the tour guide.

"Is not." I argued. He shook his head as we walked. I would occasionally glance in his way. We had circled around the whole campus and the tour ended. I looked to Nate and her seemed occupied with the blonde from earlier. I walked over to Jacob and he smiled at me.

"So where are you from?" I asked him.

"La Push. It's right by the ocean." He explained. "What about you?"

"New York. Manhattan." I said and he looked shocked.

"What are you doing out here then?" He laughed slightly and I laughed slightly also.

"I wanna get away. Something that is unheard of around my friends and family. They just think that I want to go to school out here." I explained.

"Want to go find something to eat? I hope your boyfriend won't mind" I said and looked to Nate. He was talking with the blonde.

"I shook my head. He is like my older brother, I don't think he will mind." I said looking at Jacob. I smiled at him. He walked over to his father and told him the plan. He walked back over to me and we headed off to find somewhere to eat.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything!

Jacob and I walked to the closest area with food in it. He seemed to know where he was going. So that was good. "What do you feel like eating?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't care." I said and he laughed.

"All right then" He said and he led me into a restaurant. He asked for a table for two and I sat down across from him. It was sort of awkward at first. But it seemed like every time I looked at him. I felt calm, it was weird. I shook my head and picked up the menu. Everything looked so good. I searched through the menu and found the thing that I always ordered. Honey walnut prawns. I sat my menu down and Jacob was still looking looking at the menu.

I was hoping that things would get better. It was awkward at the moment. He set his menu down. He looked at me and smiled. "So, how is life in Manhattan?" He asked. I smiled. Clearly he was trying. I had to give him credit for that.

"It's fun. As far as I know it's so different. I have never been out west before. But it's so beautiful." I said

"I have never been to the east coast." He told me.

"Well sounds like you should come visit me one time. I'll show you how upper east sliders party." I said to him and he laughed.

"Well then. If I go visit you. Then you will have to come visit me." He said and I smiled. I was somehow getting the feeling like we were old friends. It was odd. It went from awkwardness to old friend like. I didn't mind it though. The waitress walked over to us and Jacob spoke.

"I would like to have cashew Chicken and chicken chow mien, and we would both like pot stickers?" He asked looking at me. I smiles and nodded. That was my other favourite food, actually everything he ordered I loved. "Yes. Pot stickers." He said.

"Can I have honey walnut prawns?" I asked and she nodded. She took our menu's and left.

"Maddie I do have to say that you have a good taste in food." I smiled and blushed slightly.

"Thanks." I said to him. The two of us talked. For a long time. Even after we finished eating. It was getting late. I could tell by the way that the sun was going down. After a long argument, Jacob ended up paying. We walked out of the restaurant and I got out my phone and sent a text to Nate. Asking where he was.

"So Jacob-." I began to say but he stopped me.

"You can call me Jake. I won't get mad if you do." I laughed.

"Jake are you going home tonight?" He sighed at my question.

"I don't want to. My dad will make me. I have to drive and all. If we were to stay we would need to find a cheap motel." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's make a deal. You get your father to stay and I'll do the rest."

"You have this mischievous look on your face." He notes and I smiled.

"Just trust me."

We met Jake's father at the school. He wheeled himself over to us. "So Jacob. Who is your friend?"

"This is Madelyn." He introduced. "She is from New York." He said and his father sat back in his chair.

"New York. Wow. That's a far distance to come on a weekend." He said and I nodded. "I'm Billy." He said and I smiles.

"It's nice to meet you." I said and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Excuse me one second." I said and I walked away from Jake and Billy. "Hello."

"I'll meet you back at the hotel. I'm taking Rose out to dinner." Nate explained to me.

"Rose the blonde?" I asked and he said yes. "Have fun." I said and he hung up. He probably didn't know that I was even with Jake. I walked back over to Jake and he was smiling.

"I got my dad to agree to stay. It will cost me a week's worth of work. But I can handle it." He said and I smiled. "Where is this hotel?"

"It's in the middle of town. I'll meet you there." I said beginning to walk away and head to find a taxi. Jake grabbed my arm and a chill went through me.

"We can give you a ride." He said.

"Thanks." we walked towards the car. I was talking to Billy. He was a really nice guy. We got into the car and I managed to direct them to my hotel. Papaya's. Dad named it for me, Chuck said that he had some input but I don't believe him. I walked up to the front desk. Jake and Billy were trying to find a parking spot.

"I'd like a room with two queen beds." I said to her and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's impossible. We are booked."

"I know for a fact that you are not. That you keep a spare room for VIP's." I said. Thank you Chuck for that factor. The lady shook her head.

"No we don't. I'm sorry." She said. She looked scared. She was probably new.

"Look. I own this hotel. My father bought it for me. So you can either let me that room or deal with my mother Lily Bass or my brother Chuck Bass. To tell you the truth I would choose Lily. She might let you off easier." I said and someone else from the hotel over heard our conversation. I wasn't yelling or anything. Just talking.

"Oh Miss. Bass I am so sorry for this. Would you like that room on your floor?" The other lady asked.

"That sounds perfect." I said smiling. Jake and Billy walked into the hotel. They were both staring at it in awe. Jake walked and Billy wheeled over to me.

"Madelyn. This is the fanciest hotel in town. We can't stay here." He said and I shook my head.

"Dont worry about it. I kind of own this hotel." I said and my face went red. I hated telling others about my family and how my father had built up everything and spoiled us. Jake looked at me in shock. "Have you ever heard of Bart Bass?" I asked. Billy nodded. "He is my dad. I'm sorry. I thought that this would be fun."

"Here are your keys Miss. Bass." The lady said and I told her Thanks. I turned to Billy and Jake.

"All right we can still stay." I handed Billy the keys and I smiled. Jake looked at me. He didn't seem mad or anything. I wasn't sure how he would take it. We headed up to the top floor and I walked them too their room.

"Next time you're buying." Jake whispered to me and I laughed.

"Sounds like a plan." I said. "I'm in 2410. Don't be shy." I said and I walked to my room. I walked straight over to my bed and collapsed. It was a long day and she was exhausted. I got up and looked at the bottom of my suitcase. I saw a dress at the bottom.

_Incase you find a hot boy to toy with.  
S_

I shook my head. I looked at the dress. It was casual. A eggplant cotton dress that went to mid thigh. I pulled that out and looked for shoes. I tore up my suitcase looking for them, I opened the side compartment and found silver flat shoes. They were plain but amazing. I shook my head. Serena.

I went into the bathroom and changed my clothing. I didn't have enough time to put on some make up. I heard the bell ring. I walked over to he door and Jake was standing there. I smiled and he just stared at me. "This is more of my normal clothing." I explained. He shook his head. Coming out of his gaze.

"You look amazing." He said and I blushed slightly. I invited him in and gave him a tour of my place. Ending in my room.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked. He paused for a few moments. I wondered what he was thinking. He smiled slightly and shook his head.

"We could go see a movie?" He suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." I grabbed my purse and I followed Jake to the door. "Is your dad going be okay?"

Jake nodded. "His favourite fishing show is having a marathon. He is fine." He pushed the button for the elevator and we waited for it to come. We entered the elevator and it closed. "Maddie this is such a nice hotel. I am sorry to hear about your dad though." I looked up at him when he spoke. How did he know about my father? My look was of confusion. He smirked. "What you don't think that you rich people are the only ones who are able to get Internet on your phone."

I couldn't help but laugh. He was too cute. Jake directed me to where we he was parked. We got into the truck and he drove to the closest movie theater. I haven't been in one in such a long time. Since I was a little kid. I stepped out of the truck and the cold air hit me. My eyes went wide. I didn't even think of bringing a jacket. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to get warm. Jake walked over to where I was standing and he placed his arms around mine. I immediately felt warm, he was like a portable heater. "Are you okay?" I asked him, suddenly worried about if he was feeling well or not.

"I'm fine." He said to me. I nodded. After a few seconds I wasn't cold anymore. I moved out of his arms and walked to the movie line. We decided on watching Paranormal Activity. None of my friends had wanted to see that at home, Jacob wanted to so i was excited about that. Once the movie was over, we walked back to his car, enthusiastically talking about the movie. He had an arm wrapped around my shoulder, just having one of his arms wrapped around me kept me warm. It was odd, but I believed him when he said that nothing was wrong with him. We got into his truck and he turned on the heater for me. We drove back to my hotel and went up to the top floor. I gave him a hug when we got to my door.

"The movie was great." I said to him smiling. He smiled back."I'll see you in the morning. My flight leaves at 10." I said to him and watched his smile fade. "Ill see you in the morning." I got up on my tipi toes and kissed his cheek. I disappeared into my room and left him standing there. I smiled to myself as I walked into my room. "Nate?" I called, and there was no answer. He was probably still with the blonde, I shook my head and I continued my journey and went into my room changing into my pajamas and snuggled into the sheets, and quickly fell asleep.

Jacob POV

I could not fall asleep. No matter how hard I tried. All I could think about was how hot Maddie looked in that dress, when she appeared at the door in that dress, all I could think about was her. Not my pack not anything. I laid in the bed next to my dad's bed. The room that she got us was amazing. She was amazing. I tossed and I turned for hours. Every time I closed my eyes, she was in my head and when I didn't she was even there. I sat up and I pulled out my phone and I dialed Sam's number. Not pushing send until I walked outside.

"Yes Jacob?" He asked.

"Thats a nice 'hi how are you.'"

"I am not in the mood."

"I have a question."

"Shoot." He said.

"What does it feel like to imprint." I asked. Not a sarcastic tone in my voice.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
